Koreo Beats Up Menlo and Gets Grounded
Koreo Beats Up Menlo and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 9th 2019 Transcript At the hallway in Third Street School, Koreo was feeling grumpy. Koreo: Man! I hate Menlo! He's the worst stupid student and snitch ever. He's nothing but a geek, a nerd, a know-it-all and a friend of Randall Weems! He always partnered with Randall to snitch on me and my friends including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay! What should I do? Then Koreo thought of something. Koreo: I know! I will beat him up! That will show how it's like for me getting beaten up by him! Then Koreo walked off to find Menlo, and then he confronted Menlo. Koreo: Menlo! Menlo: (angrily) Koreo, what do you want for me now? Koreo: I am going to beat you up, because you always team up with Randall to snitch me and my on my friends! Menlo: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't beat me up! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koreo: Too bad! Time to learn your lesson, know-it-all! Koreo began to beat up Menlo, and Menlo started screaming as Koreo beat him up continuously. Menlo: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Koreo pushed Menlo over to the floor, and Menlo felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. Menlo: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Koreo: Hahahahahahahaha! Take that, you stupid geek! That's what you get for teaming up with Randall to snitch on me and my friends! Then Randall Weems came, and he was furious. Koreo: Oh no! It's Randall Weems! Randall: Koreo, how dare you beat up my friend Menlo?! You know beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! That's it, I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Randall went off to find Miss Finster. Koreo: Nononononononononononononononononono! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Hey, Randall! What's going on? And why is Menlo doing on the floor? Randall: Koreo had just beaten up Menlo. Can you tell him to go to Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: Alright, Randall! Thanks for telling me! Randall: Thanks! Miss Finster was annoyed with Koreo. Miss Finster: Koreo, how dare you beat up Menlo!? You know he's one of my favourite spies ever and a good friend of Randall! You're as bad as Lawson, Gelman and the other rapscallions! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Koreo went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and Miss Finster began to comfort Menlo. Miss Finster: Don't worry, Menlo. I sent that Koreo to Principal Prickly's office. I will tell your parents about what happened? Then Koreo entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say Koreo? What brings you here? Koreo: I beat up Menlo because he sometimes teams up with Randall to snitch on me and my friends including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Koreo. Principal Prickly: Koreo, how dare you beat up Menlo?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever beat any other kids up at school. You see beating any other kids up undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Koreo went home, crying. When Koreo got home, Koreo's parents were furious with Koreo. Koreo's dad: Koreo, we just got a phone call from Principal Prickly, he said that you were beating up Menlo. Is that true? Koreo: Um, yes. I did it because I wanted to teach Menlo a lesson for teaming up with Randall Weems to snitch on my friends including including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay for the last time! Koreo's parents flew a fit, and Koreo's dad was indignant. Koreo's dad: Koreo, how dare you beat up Menlo?! He's a good kid, a trustworthy spy and a good friend of Randall Weems! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Koreo's mum: Go upstairs to your room now and you are forced to watch Blue's Clues for a week! Koreo went upstairs to his room, crying. Koreo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast *Koreo-Joey *Menlo and Koreo's dad-Paul *Randell Weems-Eric *Miss Finster, Principal Prickly-Wiseguy *Koreo's mom-Kimberly *Randall's screaming voice and Randall's crying voice-Kidaroo Category:Koreo's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff